


short pieces of stories

by LilacRoseHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRoseHeart/pseuds/LilacRoseHeart
Summary: I have many small scenes that I want to write but nowhere to put them but I remembered that Archive of our own exists.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Meanwhile...

80  
47  
21  
10  
01

With a flick of a switch, the lights sparked on, the once dread room was now illuminated. Her eyes quickly adjusted the brightness as she looked at her surroundings,  
her face blank. The room was large, full of different guns, jewels, and chemicals. The woman looked at the person she was pursuing, they scurried to one of the boxes of guns like a rat to a big piece of cheese. The guard fumbled to pick up a gun, threatening the silver-eyed woman who prowled closer. She may have heeded the warning if their voice or eyes had not given away the terror they felt. The woman could only guess the foolish thing that was going through their little head.

"How did she kill them?!"  
"There were so many of us, we should on easily beaten her!!"  
"She's just one person?!?"

The woman stopped and sighed. "Enough of this, surrender and you can still get out of this alive" she stated, her voice was dead. "my name is Lorelie and I believe that you have the potential to be something so much greater than a simple guard, you lasted so much longer than the others," she says as she painted a smile onto her face. The guard stands there frozen, contemplating what to do. In an instant, they started to shoot at her until the gun ran out of bullets. The guard's sigh of relief came too soon. Once they opened their eyes, they saw that Lorelie's pale fawnskin was now a lustrous metallic greyish white. "That was not wise Quinton" with on quick motion Lorelie pounced forward, Sucker punching Quinton in the face and knocking them out. 

As Quinton laid there, Lorelie clapped her hands. In an instant hundreds of soldiers enter the large room, raiding it of the guns and chemicals, and taking the knocked out guard with them. As sudden as they appeared the soldiers disappeared just as fast, leaving the silver eyes woman alone.  
Her phone then buzzed, looking at it hatred and anger filled her eyes. It was a simple message, but it made her blood boil.

The message simply went :  
"go find my son"


	2. A long awaited reunion

The room was a chilling white, with flowers being the only splash of colour. with a flick of a switch, the harsh light made the shadows almost vanish and Lucy stood there, looking over Lucas's body and determined to do what she could, as the other knew nothing of what she was going to do. 'They couldn't know', she thought taking a deep breath and praying to whatever god or goddess that would listen. This was very unlikely to work but... she had to try this once, for her family. Thought her magic was not like that of her teacher she still couldn't stand there and those her cousin. All she could think was she had to try. Finally stomaching her nerves, Lucy raised her hand and spoke. But instead of sound coming out of her mouth works in a strange font appeared around her that wrote:

□︎♒︎📪︎ ♒︎◆︎❍︎♌︎●︎♏︎ ❍︎♋︎■︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ ♋︎ ●︎□︎⍓︎♋︎●︎ ♒︎♏︎♋︎❒︎⧫︎  
(oh, humble man with a loyal heart)  
❄︎♒︎□︎⬧︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ●︎□︎❖︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎   
(Those that love you)  
❄︎♒︎□︎⬧︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ■︎♏︎♏︎♎︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎   
(Those that need you)   
🕈︎♓︎⬧︎♒︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♌︎♏︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎ □︎■︎♍︎♏︎ ♋︎♑︎♋︎♓︎■︎  
(Wish for you to be with them once again)  
🏱︎●︎♏︎♋︎⬧︎♏︎ ⬥︎□︎●︎♐︎ □︎♐︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♌︎●︎□︎□︎❍︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ♌︎●︎♋︎♍︎🙵 ❒︎□︎⬧︎♏︎  
(Please wolf of the blooming black rose)  
✌︎⬥︎♋︎🙵♏︎■︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ❒︎♏︎◆︎■︎♓︎⧫︎♏︎ ⬥︎♓︎⧫︎♒︎ ⧫︎♒︎□︎⬧︎♏︎ ♍︎●︎□︎⬧︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ♒︎♏︎♋︎❒︎⧫︎  
(Awaken and reunite with those close to your heart)

As the final symbol was written, they glowed and disappeared. Lucy desperately looked at the unconscious to see any signs of the spell working but there was none, nothing. The spell had failed. Even though this outcome was possible, Lucy shame crushed her. She covered her face and lent against the door, slowly sliding down the door as the tears did down her face. That was it, that was all she could do to help and her efforts were fruitless. but these feeling of failure soon disappeared as she then heard a voice she had longed to hear months ago.

"Lucy? What happened? Where is Teddy?" Lucas, the man who was thought to never wake up, spoke. His voice was raspy, but it was him! He was awake and that was all that mattered to her. all that would matter to the others. In a swift movement, she moves to his side and hugged him tightly.

She did her best to tell him what happened, but her joy was so strong that she couldn't stop crying. Luckily he understood, happily wiping away her tears. 

Though his legs were num, Lucas managed to walk with his cousin's help. Lucy, with so much happiness in her voice, shouted "Teddy".

"Lucy are you okay?" Teddy's asked as he followed her voice, but that question answered itself as he came face to face with his husband, that was looking right at him, just like he had remembered.

"Hey Love," Lucas softly said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like these Lil scenes let me now!
> 
> love you all!!


End file.
